The Titans' Conquest
by TankTheAuthor
Summary: After being freed, Atlas begins his conquest with Camp Jupiter. What will happen to the Romans? How will the Greeks handle this? Will the Greeks and Romans be able to work to together to stop Atlas?n SYOD characters along with the ones from the series. POV from the characters, both Roman and Greek, SYOD and Original.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are the characters I accepted into my story. I should have put this at the beginning so everyone knows who is in the story and who their parent is. Better late than never I guess. Their nickname is in the parentheses.**

**Roman:**

Quynh Mai (Q)- Trivia

Angelo Jacobi Salvatore (AJ)- Erebus

Sidney Andrea McGuffin (Sid)- Nox

Emmerson Clark - Mercury

James Gone - Mars

Grayson Jay Quill (Gray)- Aeternitas

Nick Hastings - Apollo

**Greek:**

Lauren Samos (Luna)- Thanatos

Ivy Willows - Athena

Blake Li Nguyen (Blade) - Hades

Isaac Campbell - Apollo

Alex Zatara O'Hara - Odyne

Saige McColley - Athena

Ajax Stone - Apollo

James Doakes - Nike

Alexander Toxos (Alex)- Apollo

Kayla Bradley (KayKay) - Erebus

Kiana Eliza Henderson (Kia) - Hecate

Lyra Valentine - Nyx

**This it. Umm... I don't know what else to say.**

**Please review.**

**-TTA**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the sequel to "The Titans' Comeback." This uses the characters that you guys had submitted. This story starts off around chapter 9 of "The Titans' Comeback."  
**

**I'm sorry but I decided to put your Roman characters into cohorts. It was decided by rolling a die and the number that appeared die was the cohort I put them into. If a six appeared, I re-rolled.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Quynh I**

"It has been foretold. Danger is upon us and we must act now!"

Stuffed animal pieces covered the senate floor and standing in the middle of the mess holding a knife was Octavian. This was his tenth rant this month about some foretold danger. The first few times we did prepare for an attack, but nothing happened. Not even one monster showed up. He kept rambling on about some attack on the camp and that we should prepare. I was getting annoyed at hearing him give his speech yet again. Jason and Reyna were trying to pay attention but I could tell they didn't care either.

"How many more times do you think he'll preach about this danger?" AJ whispered to me.

"Who knows Angelo," I answered. "We only listen to him at the meetings because of his family."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"I know you don't, but I do."

"Salvatore, Mai," James whispered. "Keep talking or both of you will get extra cleaning duties."

"Whatever," I said waving my hand. "There's nothing you can do to us."

Octavian continued on about how that if we don't prepare the enemy will have the advantage. Finally, after about five more minutes of this torture, he stopped talking and took his seat with the other senators.

"Thank you for your warning Octavian," Reyna said.

"Now," she said standing up. "There is an opening for centurion of the second cohort since Larry has retired and will be heading of to college tomorrow. Larry, we thank you for your services."

Larry nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"James Gone, son of Mars, please approach," Reyna continued.

James stood up behind us and walked towards Reyna. Octavian came back to the center with a case.

"By order of the praetors, you have been promoted to the rank of centurion," Octavian said opening the case.

He took out a bronze crescent and handed it to him. There was applause and cheers from the Second Cohort. James took the badge and returned to his seat behind me and AJ.

"You wanna keep talking now?" James taunted.

Jason stood up and took center stage.

"Lastly," he began. "Tonight we will be having our war games. The First and Second cohorts will be defending and the Third, Fourth, and Fifth cohorts will attack. That is all."

The senate meeting was dismissed and everyone filed out of the hall.

"We're finally out of that boring meeting," AJ said putting up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Have I told you how much I hate the light?"

"Have I told you how much I hate Octavian?" I responded.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what are you doing today?"

"The same thing you are: cleaning the armory."

"You know I mean afterwards," he said rolling his eyes.

"Not too sure yet. Just going to see what happens."

The two of us made our way across the camp towards the armory. The First and Second cohorts were already busy in the Field of Mars building their fort. Fauns and lares were wondering around the camp talking to each other and campers.

"Hey guys!" a voice yelled from behind us.

We turned around and saw Emmerson running up to us with a silly grin on his face. His auburn hair was bouncing like leaves in the wind with every stride he took. He was suited up in armor with his helmet under his arm. I was amazed at how fast he could run with all that armor on.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" he asked mischievously as he slowed to a walk.

"We're just friends," I said feeling my face heat up a little.

"Yeah," AJ agreed blushing.

"Whatever," Emmerson said waving his hand. "Deny it all you want. Where are you two headed?"

"We're off to the armory," AJ replied. "We've got cleaning duty."

"Sure you do," he said wriggling his eyebrows. "Have fun you two. I'm off to guard duty."

Before either of us could say anything, he took off towards the Caldecott Tunnel. The two of us eventually made it to the armory and the place was a mess. Practically everything had dirt and dust, and nothing was placed in its proper place.

"This is going to take us forever," AJ complained.

"You get that half and I'll get this half," I said.

"Okay. Let's get to work."

AJ got to work right away cleaning the spears. I looked around at my half of the armory judging how much I actually had to do. I looked over at AJ. He was busy cleaning each individual piece of armor and weapon with the cleaning supplies. I turned back and started whispering a spell so AJ wouldn't hear me. The weapons and armor started to move and clean themselves. I just stood back and let the magic do its job. The dust on the spears disappeared and the spears moved to their racks.

"What are you doing?" a voice wailed behind me.

I turned around and saw Baithazar. He was one of the lares that usually hung out around the armory because he used to work in the armory when he was alive.

"I'm cleaning the armory," I responded.

"No you're not. You have to clean and polish each weapon and piece of armor individually to get that brand new look."

I looked at the weapons and armor that was already cleaned and they looked pretty clean to me. Some weren't as shiny as others but after ten years of use I didn't think it would be possible. Baithazar approached one of the racks and examined each weapon from top to bottom. He then continued examining every single weapon and piece of armor. Of course he wouldn't let me leave until he finished his inspection.

"I guess they're good enough," he grumbled after examining all of them. "But don't do it again."

"You're going to do it for my side, right?" AJ whispered to me.

"I don't think so Angelo," Baithazar said. "You will clean that half the proper way. You could have been working on cleaning your side."

"Have fun!" I said turning to leave.

"Hold it Quynh," the lar said. "Cleaning the proper way will help build character. You will help Angelo finish cleaning his side."

"I would love to help," I lied. "But Hank wanted to see me as soon as I was done."

"Fine then, go," Baithazar said shooing me away.

AJ looked like he wanted to strangle me. I smiled, turned, and left him with Baithazar and a half dirty armory. Baithazar's inspection consumed one hour of my day I hadn't intended to lose. However, in that one hour, the First and Second cohorts had already finished building the main body of their fort. They had begun building towers were bringing in supplies for the water cannons. It looked like I would need to make some plans if we wanted to win this time.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this. I was having a little trouble but I was able to finish. My parents are really pushing me to get scholarships for college. This is my senior year in high school and after the summer, I am in college.**

**That is all.**

**-TTA**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not writing in such a long time. I am currently heading off to college so I had to write essays for scholarships. I finished some essays so I will continue writing. Also, I deleted the SYOD because I closed it but I still have all the characters in my email. So if you're still with me, thank you for your patience and putting up with me. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

**Emmerson II**

I was waiting at the Caldecott Tunnel for my partner to show up. Usually my partners are never late but this was a first. I have seen my partner during the war games but never got to know her name. I knew she had amazing battle skills and a great knowledge of battle styles and tactics. Even so, she ended up in the Third Cohort with me. She could have been easily put in First Cohort, if not then the Second. Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting, I saw her wallking towards my end of the tunnel with her helmet under her right arm.

"It's about time," I said when she reached me. "I have been waiting here for an hour. You're late."

She was about half a foot shorter than me, so when she glared at me, she had to look up at me. We held eye contact for about ten seconds.

"You've only been here for fifteen minutes," she finally said.

"How did you know I was lying?" I asked surprised. No one, other than the other Mercury children, could sniff out my lies.

"My father is a son of Mercury, so I can tell when people are lying."

"Okay, cool. What about your mother?"

"She is a demigod, but she hasn't told me who her godly parent is. I don't even know if her godly parent is a god or goddess."

"Well that sucks," I said leaning on my sword. "You'll probably find out who it is eventually."

She let out a big sigh and lowered her head. Her midnight black hair fell forward and covered her face. She looked at her reflection on her helmet. She moved her hair back and put on her helmet.

"What's your name again?" I asked

"Grace Hua, daughter of Justin and Michelle Hua, legacy of Mercury and some other god. And you?"

"Emmerson Clark, son of Mercury and Tabitha Clark."

"I guess that means you're my uncle," Grace said.

"Now that makes me sound old," I pouted. "Besides you're older than me."

The next thing I knew my cheek was hurting and Grace was looking away from me.

"What was that for?"

"Never call a woman old," she stated without looking at me.

"I never called you old," I explained. "I just said you were older -"

Grace turned around with such speed that the next thing I knew i was pinned against the wall of the tunnel. She had an evil gleam in her dark brown eyes.

"Here's some advice: stop talking before you get a girl extremely angry."

I just stood there speechless. I knew how aggressive Grace got, but I didn't expect her to get aggressive right now. Then, just as unexpected, she started laughing and released me.

"You should've seen your face," she said. "It was priceless."

"Your evil," I replied with a smirk.

"But you should seriously take my advice."

"I will."

We continued to make small chat until our replacements showed up. The two of us headed back to the barracks trying to think of a plan to to defeat the First and Second Cohorts.

"What if we were to tunnel underneath?" I suggested

"How would we get through the fort's foundation?" Grace countered. "That's solid rock. I don't think we have something strong enough to break it."

"If we don't figure out a plan, it's just going to be like the other times: us getting massacred. They have all the good long range weapons."

We were crossing the Little Tiber when I heard a voice say, "I have an idea."

We looked around and saw Quynh sitting on the edge of the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you two," she said hopping down. "Hey Grace."

"Hey Q," Grace responded with a slight wave.

"So," Quynh continued. "You still don't have a plan yet?"

"Not yet," Grace answered. "Got any ideas?"

"Actually I do."

"Let's hear it," I said eagerly.

Quynh explained her elaborate plan in detail. She even had a map for visual representation. I, for one, was very intrigued. Grace was staring down at the ground probably deep in thought.

"Sounds like a great plan," I said when Quynh finished.

"I know," she said smugly. "I thought of it."

"What if, when they attack with the water cannons, and they will," Grace said. "They notice that they were fake?"

"It'll be too late for them," Quynh answered. "We'll already be at the end of the plan."

"Okay then," I said clapping my hands. "Let's get to work."

The three of us couldn't pull this plan ourselves, so we went our separate ways to recruit others for our plan. Some people thought the plan was going to fail instantly, others thought we were crazy. I was only able to recruit eight from the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts combined. Quynh said we would only need about twenty people for the plan to work, but more would be better.

About an hour and a half before the game, I met up with Quynh and Grace at near the edge of the Field of Mars. With them, about fifteen others were waiting, and they had gathered around a table. There was a pile of armor next to them. I added my armor to the pile and joined them at the table.

"And that is the plan," Quynh said as I joined the circle. "Any questions?"

"What if we get caught?" Frank asked.

"I have a back up plan," Quynh said.

"What is it?"

"You'll know it when you see. Let's set up for phase one."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2. I am working on Chapter as you are reading this, so it will also be up today. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**NOTE: From here on out, I will put a notice at the beginning of each chapter designating whether the Frank mentioned is Frank Zhang or my character, Frank DeMarco.**

**-TTA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, because my lack of work on this story since the first chapter, I am going to work overtime on writing these chapters. I will still go for quality over quantity. So here is chapter 3.**

* * *

**James III**

"Everything is ready and the game is about to start, sir!"

"Well it's about time."

This was going to be fun. With being promoted to centurion, I got to plan part of the defense for the game. I had four ballistae mounted on the top of the of the castle: two on the corner towers and two above the gate. Each launched an arrow with a blunt end that carried a small explosive. The water cannons were hidden inside the two towers. Four catapults were constructed in a row to fire one after the other and reload on their own once a lever was pulled. Also, around the castle was a hidden trench that was covered with a layer of fake grass.

Now we just had to wait for Reyna and Jason to signal the start of the game. Even though I knew the outcome of the game, it was going to be more fun winning as the leader of the cohort. Unfortunately, I had to work with Octavian. I didn't hate him but he was a total control freak. I have better knowledge of battle tactics and greater fighting skills than him, so I believed I should be in charge of this one.

Thirty minutes later, Reyna and Jason were in the air. Reyna was on her Pegasus, Scipio, and Jason was flying using his powers. Jason launched a bolt of lightning into the air signalling the start of the game. There was a loud roar from the castle. Across the field, a group of about fifteen soldiers started moving in a turtle formation.

"Prepare the ballistae!" I ordered.

"Armed, aimed, and ready!"

"Fire!"

The four giant crossbows launched at the same time and flew at their target with great accuracy. On impact, they exploded in a giant ball of fire.

"Direct hit!" Octavian yelled.

Cheers went up in the castle. I was pretty happy with the attack, but what happened next surprised me and ticked me off. Out of the smoke emerged two groups of armored soldiers that were the same size of the original group.

"How is that possible?" Octavian exclaimed.

"Fire the catapults!" I ordered.

The catapults fired giant boulders one after the other at the two groups. Unfortunately they weren't doing much damage. All of a sudden the two groups broke into a sprint that were running faster than normal soldiers could.

"They should be destroyed" Octavian paniced. "Fire the water cannons!"

"Don't fire the cannons!" I ordered. "We will not fire the water cannons yet. Besides they are going to fall for the last trap."

"We don't want them to find that trap yet!" Octavian yelled at me. "Fire the water cannons!"

"I am in command of this game and I say don't fire the cannons."

The entire castle became quiet except for the sound of the catapults. Octavian and I were standing nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"This is my command Octavian. Stand down."

"Fine," he said backing up. "But if we lose, it'll all be your fault."

Octavian turned and stormed away. I took a deep breath and turned back to the field. The two sprinting armies were about fifty yards away from the hidden trap. They were too close for the catapults to do anything, so I had them cease fire. Twenty yards, ten yards, five yards. The two armies were right above the trap. The floor collapsed and only one of the armies fell onto the spikes. The other team was just standing where the floor should be.

"How... Give me a bow."

Some demigod ran over and handed me a bow. I took aim at one of the soldiers and fired. The arrow passed right through him, like he was made of air. Then the group of soldiers disappeared like dust in the wind.

"It's just an illusion," I told everyone. "Reload the ballistae and prepare-"

I was interrupted by an explosion at the back of the castle followed by loud shouts of surprise and war. They had devised a surprise attack. I was really ticked off.

"Battle stations! Get ready for close combat!"

I grabbed my shield, that Mars gave me, and spear off my back and jumped down to the bottom floor. The first demigod I saw was holding two medium length black swords: Angelo Salvatore. The two of us made eye contact and charged at each other. I blocked one of the swords with my shield. Angelo swung the other sword and I simply jumped up to dodge it. When I landed, I pinned the sword beneath my right foot and kicked at his hand. Angelo either had to let go or get kicked and still let go. He let go of his sword and jumped back. I flipped his sword off the ground and kicked it, while it was in the air, out of the castle.

"What are you going to do now, Salvatore?"

Angelo sheathed his sword and pulled out several small knives from pouches on his waist. I charged at him and he began throwing them at me. I put my shield in front of me and the knives harmlessly bounced off. But what didn't seem right was that the knives just coming. I noticed I knife skitter underneath my shield and stop at my foot. I was about to pick it up when it vanished. The knives were enchanted to teleport back to Angelo after he threw them. He had an infinite supply of long range ammo.

I took a quick glance around and took note of all the fights that were going on. We were holding our ground pretty well. I also noted that Octavian was no where to be seen. I was going to have to talk to him later about manning up.

I refocused my attention on Angelo, who hadn't stopped throwing the knives. I ran at him to close the distance between us so his long range advantage would be reduced to nothing. Plus he only had one sword now. The pinging of the knives off my shield stopped. I glanced around my shield and saw Angelo draw two daggers from his belt. He sure did have a lot of weapons.

"Don't you ever run out of weapons?" I asked as I jabbed at him with my spear.

"That is my secret," he answered.

Angelo swung his daggers at my spear. I knocked the attack away with my shield. He jumped back and got into a fighting stance. He held one of his daggers normally, but the other one was held with the blade pointing down. We circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Behind Angelo, I saw Octavian creep slowly towards him with a spear. As much as I loved winning, this was my fight and I would not have anyone interfere.

"Octavian," I shouted. "This is my fight. Stay out of this."

Instead of listening, Octavian charged Angelo. Angelo turned around just as Octavian jabbed at him. Angelo tried to jump out of the way, but he was a little late. Octavian's spear had cut a gash under Angelo's arm, where his ribs were. Angelo grasped his side and doubled over. Octavian brought his spear above his head and stabbed downward towards Angelo's shield. Octavian was never the one to fight fair. I threw my shield, like a Frisbee, at Octavian. It caught him in the chest and knocked him back. I walked over and grabbed my shield off of Octavian.

"What was that for?" Octavian shouted. "Why would you attack your own soldier?"

I whipped around and pointed my spear at his throat.

"Why would you kill your own soldier?" I countered. "He may not be a member of the Second or First Cohorts but he is still a soldier of Rome."

I turned to my second-in-command.

"Take all of them and put them in the dungeon."

"Yes, sir."

I glared at Octavian one last time and climbed back to my post.

"Arm all the catapults, ballistae, and water cannons," I ordered. "Prepare for an invasion."

I turned towards the Field of Mars and shouted, "Is this the best you can do?"

**That is chapter 3. I am back on a roll, so I will also be writing chapter 4 today, and if I am lucky enough, I will also post it today. Thanks.**

**-TTA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's continue with the story. I really don't have much to say other than enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Quynh IV**

"Is this the best you can do?" James shouted.

That guy gets on my nerves. Thinking he's so high and mighty just because he's in the Second Cohort. It was about time I knocked him down a few notches. The Third, Fourth, and Fifth Cohorts were hunkered down behind a hill just on the edge of the Field of Mars. I glanced over at Sidney. She had her eyes closed in deep concentration. A few seconds later, her eyes opened and she nodded at me. Phase One of the plan was complete. Now to move onto Phase Two.

I raised my hand and focused on the armor that was in the trench. The animation spell was still in affect so I didn't have to chant the spell again. I still didn't have all my strength however. I spent most of it on animating the armor and creating the second illusion group.

"You alright Q?" Angelo asked kneeling next to me.

"Yeah, I just need to focus."

Angelo stood back up and turned to everyone else.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to fight? This is a team effort. The diversion has worked and we know what weapons they have. Now, let's go and win it!"

There was an eerie silence. I looked back and everyone was looking at the centurions, waiting for their command.

"Well?" Hank asked. "Let's go!"

A cheer went up behind me followed by the sound of a hundred soldiers moving at once. They all charged past me and towards the castle. I stood up and followed the rest of the group towards the castle. We were half way across the field when I heard the sound of the ballistae firing. Four arrows were coming towards us. Half way towards us, four giant hands, that looked like they were made of pure shadow, grabbed the giant arrows out of the sky and tossed them aside.

"Nice job Angelo!" someone yelled.

"Incoming!" Dakota shouted.

Four boulders were launched into the air. I couldn't blast them out of the air, and Angelo was worn out from his previous defense. I just had to hope we could endure it. Two of the boulders went wide and one of them landed just in front of the group. The last boulder landed right in the middle of our army. Fortunately, we were able to widen out so only about ten demigods went down. We continued our charge but suddenly stopped when we heard the sound of water being pumped into the castle.

"They're arming the water cannons!" Hank shouted. "Scatter!"

"Now would be a good time to use that trump card of yours," Angelo said falling back next to me.

I focused all my energy and power towards the armor in the trench. I thrust my hands into the air and the result of my labor rose from the trench. A giant dirt man rose from the trench. It was as tall as the castle and the armor pieces were covering him like it was his own armor. I swiped my right arm to the side and the giant responded. His dirt arm smashed into one of the towers and destroyed it along with a ballistae and a hidden water cannon. The second water cannon came to life and shot towards our troops.

I commanded the giant to destroy the other cannon but it was too slow. The other three ballistae fired and lodged arrows into gaps of the armor. Four boulders collided with the giant and he crumpled. The arrows in the giant exploded, propelling pieces of armor and dirt everywhere. Fortunately, since the giant was right next to the castle, the castle sustained some damage from the explosion.

"We have to do something about that water cannon," Angelo said.

"I can take care of it," Emmerson offered. "I am going to need a diversion to get close enough though."

"Okay then," I said. "You, AJ, Sid, and I are going to approach the collapsed water tower and enter through there. The approaching army will provide as a sufficient distraction for us to hopefully unnoticed."

"Sounds good."

Angelo and Sidney both nodded in agreement. The four of us made our move towards the collapsed tower. Just as I had hoped, the First and Second Cohorts were focused on the army. We climbed over the rubble and entered the castle. It was in complete disarray. Soldiers were running around, some looking for weapons, others were looking for arrows and ammunition. I heard James yelling from up above giving orders.

Angelo took the lead and we followed. We stuck to the shadows and snuck around the edges of the castle. There was an explosion from inside the castle. I turned and noticed that a catapult had been destroyed and knocked over an inner wall. I looked back in front of me and Angelo was no longer in front of me. I looked around and still could not find him.

"Did you see where AJ went?" I whispered to Emmerson and Sidney.

They both shook their heads. I decided to continue on and hope to find him later. I started to walk when someone hidden in the shadows grabbed my arm. Out of instinct, I punched at where the person should be, but the person caught my fist.

"Now, now, we don't want to hurt our own team."

Angelo emerged from the shadows and let go of my hands. As soon as he did, I slapped him.

"What was that for?" Angelo asked rubbing his cheek.

"Stop fooling around and be serious," I scolded.

"Fine. The water cannon is two stories above us."

I turned to Emmerson and Sidney and nodded to them. Emmerson turned and ran off and Sidney reluctantly followed. Now, Angelo and I just had to find the flag.

* * *

**There is chapter 4. Hopefully you could follow along. I will continue to update. I will also post the list of characters I had accepted into the story as the next chapter.  
**

**-TTA**


	6. Chapter 6

**The War Game is coming to an end. This is going to be the last chapter and battle of the game. So enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Emmerson V**

Sidney was right behind me as we made our way to the room where the water cannon was positioned. So far no one stopped us and that was fine by me. They were probably trying to defend the front from our awesome army. We reached the door and I flung it open. I was expecting to find at least five demigods in here, but instead there was only one and he was standing in the middle of the room staring at us.

He was about as tall as me but more muscular than me. We just stood there staring at each other for a long time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sidney looking back and forth between the two of us. I saw something move behind the guy and I drew my dagger and got ready to attack. He drew two curved swords. I saw movement behind him again and I charged. But I hardly took two steps when Sidney stepped in front of me and drew her sword.

"Go help Angelo and Quynh," she said, which surprised me.

I never hear her talk when I am around. I was just standing there staring at her.

"Go!" she demanded.

I shook my head and ran out the door to find Angelo and Quynh. I ran down a corridor and went back to the main area. I stepped into the light and I saw total chaos. People had paired off and were fighting each other one-on-one. I scanned the area looking to find AJ and Q. I ran across the opening. As I ran, I continued to scan my surroundings. On an upper floor, I saw James Gone dueling Frank Zhang. I knew better than to interfere with a duel between two Mars children.

I continued my search and it led me to a room that had been undamaged from the fights. I entered the room. It was dimly lit with two torches. Armor and weapons were hanging on the walls and right in the middle were the banners. I walked over to it and reached out to grab it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of gold and jumped back. A sword swiped right were my hand was.

"I was hoping someone would show up," a voice said.

I looked to where the voice came from and saw Octavian. He was pointing his sword at my chest. In one swift motion, I drew my dagger, knocked his sword away from me, and got into my fighting stance. Octavian backed up, grabbed a shield off the wall and strapped it to his arm. This was going to a little difficult, but I knew I was the better fighter. We circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually I made to the wall opposite the door and Octavian was blocking door.

"I can play the waiting game all day," Octavian said with a smirk. "You, however, can't afford to wait."

"Actually," I said with a smile. "I can."

The smirk faded and Octavian charged me. In my opinion, he should have probably stuck to archery like most of Apollo's children and legacies. His initial stab was easy to dodge and so was all of his others. When I found an opening, I grabbed his shield and threw him into a wall. Armor on the wall fell off and landed on top of him. Just as I was about to grab the banners, I heard a high-pitched scream come from across the castle. I froze in my tracks. That was Sidney screaming, and it sounded like it was coming from where the water cannon was.

"I knew I could count on Grayson," Octavian laughed.

Faster than Octavian could react, I had him pinned up against the wall. He wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he wasn't even on the floor anymore.

"Who?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Grayson, son of Aeternitas."

"Why you..."

"What are you going -" Octavian began.

I punched him right in the mouth and slumped to the ground, unconscious. The medics can deal with him. I grabbed the banners and left the room.

Back in the main area, most of the individual duels were done and the injured were taken away by the eagles. All four catapults were destroyed along with the ballistae. I looked around at all the carnage and saw my exit: a catapult had collapsed and created a walkway up to the top of the wall. Hopefully Quynh had gotten out. Then I could get her to use her magic and get me down from the wall. I ran up the catapult and reached the wall. I looked out and tried to find any signs of Quynh.

"She's not out there," a voice said behind me.

I turned and saw James standing there loosely gripping his sword.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"She was taken away to the infirmary."

With that bit of news, there was very little chance of us winning this one. I looked over the edge and judged the distance: about five stories. Plus the spikes at the bottom. That would hurt if I jumped.

"You have no chance of winning," James said as he approached. "Just put the banners down and surrender."

I was backed to the edge and couldn't do much, so I was glad for what happened next. From somewhere to the right, Frank slammed into James, knocking him off his feet. James's sword skittered away and off the other edge. Frank and James were rolling on the ground, trying to pin the other.

"Go!" Frank yelled. "You'll survive the fall!"

I was still skeptical about jumping five stories and landing on spikes on the bottom

"Why you!" James growled.

James kicked Frank off and got back up. He charged at me, but Frank grabbed him in a full nelson. I trusted Frank and did as he said. I turned, closed my eyes, and jumped off the wall. I felt the rush and heard the howl of the wind as I fell towards the ground. Just as I thought I would hit the ground, I felt something wrap around my waist and stop my fall. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Hannibal.

"Nice catch," I told him as he set me down.

Everyone who was not sent to the infirmary gathered around me and

"The game is won!" Jason announced. "Assemble for honors!"

"Danger approaches! Do not trust the needy!" rang throughout the camp.

* * *

**That's the end of the game and the chapter. In the next chapter or two, this story will come to the same time period as the first story. And when that happens, I will be switching between Roman and Greek POVs. That's all for now.**

**-TTA**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really have nothing much to say. Minecraft is fun and... that's all I got. Here is the warning. Oh! I should do a disclaimer.**

**I do NOT own PJO or any of the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Jason VI**

"Danger approaches! Do not trust the needy!" rang throughout the camp.

All the cheering stopped and silence filled the entire camp. I flipped my coin and got my sword, ready for a fight. All the other campers drew their weapons. Suddenly, a giant column of fire burst from the ground. The heat was really intense and I could feel the air get really thin. Out of the fire stepped a soldier about ten feet tall. He wore Roman armor and a helmet with a blood red plume. His eyes were burning suns underneath that helmet of his. He had a sword on his belt and a shield on his back. I knelt and everyone followed suit.

"Lord Mars," I said. "It is a great honor for you to visit us."

"It is a great honor," Octavian said. "It is greater than great. It is a tremendous -"

"Octavian," I hissed. "Shut up."

"Romans, lend me your ears!" Mars shouted. "Man, that never gets old. Anyway, a great danger approaches. I believe this one, the augur or whatever, has warned you many times before."

Octavian had a smug look on his face. Just what he needed: an ego boost.

"Unfortunately, he isn't as smart as the old ones were."

That was a blow to his ego; one he deserved.

"He read it wrong and announced it about a month too soon. But a danger is coming and you better prepare. A trick will end in destruction and you better keep track of everyone."

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"Beware of the needy," was his last words before he disappeared in a burst of flames.

The entire camp was quiet and their eyes were on me and Reyna. I needed to talk to her alone about this. And I definitely did not need Octavian listening.

"Everyone, return to the bath and your barracks and turn in for the night," I ordered. "I want the security doubled. Frank and Emmerson, I want you two to join the two already at the entrance. We'll talk more about this tomorrow at the Senate meeting. Dismissed."

Everyone just stood there for a while until Reyna cleared her throat. They all turned and went on their way. Octavian was the only one who was left. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

"Is there something you need?" I asked him.

"Why would you do something now instead of listening to me?" he asked annoyed.

"Have you heard of the story 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That is my reason."

"Why would you know listen to the warning?" Octavian pressed.

"Because Lord Mars isn't a boy," I answered. "You're dismissed Octavian."

I could practically see the steam coming out of Octavian's ears, but he did, eventually, leave.

"Octavian is really getting on my nerves," Reyna said as we began walking to the barracks.

"Yeah well, he gets on everyone's nerves," I commented. "We'll meet tomorrow morining in the Principia and then address this tomorrow at the Senate meeting."

"Okay, good night."

I made my way to Fifth Cohort barracks, grabbed a change of clothes and a towel and went to the baths. I needed to relax and collect my thoughts. If we didn't figure out a plan, Octavina was going to use this to ruin our, Reyna and my, rep and try to get himself elected preator somehow. Octavian is great talker and once he was on a role, it was hard to stop him. I needed to think of a way to keep him from talking. This was going to be a stressful meeting. About thirty minutes later, I left the baths and made my way to the barracks for a long deserved rest.

* * *

I woke up early the next day from a dreamless sleep. The rest of the cohort was still asleep, but in an hour, they all would have to get up for the Senate meeting. I got out off bed, grabbed my toga and preator's cape and left for the Principia. Some lares were already out and wandering around the camp. Some seemed nervous and anxious and I couldn't blame them. A warning from Mars isn't usually a good thing. I finally made it to the Principia and found Reyna already waiting inside and dressed in here preator clothes.

"You're early," I said setting down my clothes on my chair.

"You're late and not dressed," she retorted.

"We have about two hours until the meeting. I can get dressed later. Right now we need to figure out how we are going to address this in the meeting."

"Well obviously we are going to have to turn all our resources towards defending the camp and building weapons."

"I'm talking about telling this to everyone. We can't let Octavian get center stage. Once he starts talking, he'll never stop. And if he addresses that we ignored his warnings..."

"He'll ruin us," Reyna finished. "I suggest we just tell them what Lord Mars said, tell them our plan, and end the meeting. That won't give him much time, if any, to talk."

"So guess -"

"Preators!"

We turned our heads and found James standing in the doorway. He was sweating and slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong James?" I asked standing up.

"We got a problem," James said. "Some of the campers are missing."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked.

"I woke up this morning and noticed that some from the Second Cohort were missing. I talked to the other centurions and they all said they were missing some too."

"Okay," I said trying to collect my thoughts. "Get me a list of all the missing people. We'll decide what to do afterwards."

James nodded and left us contemplating our next move. This week wasn't taking a turn for the best.

"This is _exactly_ what we need right now," Reyna exasperated.

"Well, look at the bright side," I said. "Octavian didn't foresee this, so he can't use this against us."

"Yeah. We should move the Senate meeting earlier."

"Definitely. We need to address this too."

"Preators."

"Did you get us the list?" I asked.

"What list?"

I turned around and saw Emmerson at the door instead of James.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else. What do you need?"

"During my guard last night with Frank, Justin, and Jack, we found Quynh laying a few feet away from the entrance," Emmerson explained. "She was laying on the other side of the entrance."

"She was laying in the tunnel?" Reyna asked. "And she didn't pass you on the way out?"

"Yeah, it's like she just appeared there on the ground."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the infirmary."

"I got the list," James said walking back in.

He handed me the list and turned to leave but stopped when he saw Emmerson.

"Next time," he growled. "You won't get away."

"Next time is going to be the same as last time," Emmerson retorted with a smirk.

"Why you..."

"Enough," Reyna commanded. "Both of you leave. Tell all the cohorts that the Senate meeting is in thirty minutes."

Just as they left, Vitellius and Baithazar appeared.

"You wanted to see us, preators?" Vitellius asked.

"Thank you for coming," I said standing up. "I know it's early, but somethings have come up and we are moving the Senate meeting to thirty minutes from now. I want you two to go into New Rome and let everyone know about the change."

"Yes sir," Baithazar said saluting.

The two of them vanished leaving Reyna and me alone in the Principia.

"Let's see that list," Reyna said.

I cleared of the table and unrolled the list. I ran over each name and counted how many there were. I counted approximately twenty-five demigods and legacies. Quynh's name was also on the list, but she was accounted for.

"Why were these Romans taken?" I thought out loud.

"Do they have anything is common?" Reyna asked.

"Let's see... James said they were from different cohorts, so the kidnapper wasn't targeting a cohort. Who are the parents of the demigods?"

"Well, Quynh's mother is Trivia. What about the rest?"

"About half of them are Trivia's children. The other half are legacies of Trivia."

"So, the kidnapper's were after Trivia's family," I concluded. "That's a gutsy kidnapper. Trivia can be very aggressive when provoked."

"Then we have got to settle this and find them quickly."

"Let's get ready for the meeting then."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Umm... I will still update, but I have more scholarships to apply for so the next chapter may be up later than usual.****  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**-TTA  
**


End file.
